No hagas enojar a Bridgette
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Ese día Félix aprendió algo nuevo: No hagas enojar a Bridgette


_**Se que debi haber subido algo de no otro fanfic, pero ando un poco opupada, asi que voy a tratar de subir mas seguido (ODIO LAS CARPETAS DE TITULACIÓN). Pero, aquí les dejo un fanfic. espero les guste.**_

 ** _No hagas enojar a Bridgette_**

Félix estaba de muy mal humor. Ese día había sido uno de los peores que había tenido hasta ahora. Jessica, la nueva alumna que venía de América, se le había pegado como chicle y no importaba lo que le dijera, no se iba. Era como tener a otra Bridgette.

Lo que le molestaba también; en cuanto cruzó miradas con ella, la chica le sonrió muy tensamente. Era obvio que algo le pasaba. Pero Félix no se preocupaba por ella, eso era seguro. Solo le molestaba que no sonriera como lo hacía.

-¡Félix vamos, acompáñame a ver la escuela! Apenas he llegado, no sé nada sobre este lugar- Le sonreía descaradamente Jessica.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides al jefe del grupo? La verdad, yo tengo cosas más importantes que estar con una niña molesta.

-Me importa poco tu opinión, vamos- la chica lo arrastro sin darle tiempo de reclamar.

Bridgette se sentó en la escalera y suspiró. Estaba mal, ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Félix estaba muy molesto y ella no se podía acercar a él. Encima esa alumna nueva lo trataba como si fuera un juguete y él no le recriminaba. Estaba más que segura de que si ella lo hacía, Félix la apuñalaría verbalmente tan duro que moriría, y si eso no fuera suficiente, jugaría con ella como un depredador a su presa.

Estaba tan deprimida.

-Vamos, chica, nada ganas estando aquí hundiéndote en tu oscuridad.

Bridgette alzó su mirada y vio a su mejor amiga parada sonriéndole con comprensión.

-Alya…

-Si lo que quieres es hablar con él, hazlo, nada te lo impide.

-Sí, si lo hay. Chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes, alta y de cuerpo esbelto. ¿Te suena? Hoy la presentaron como Jessica.

-¿E importa lo que sea esa chica? ¡Solo ve!

-No, Alya, no puedo.

-¿Quieres ver que si?

Bridgette se tensó. ¿Qué pensaba hacer esta vez Alya?

-Alya… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Llamaré a Félix y TÚ hablarás con él.

-Ah, era eso, claro….Espera ¿!QUE?! Alya espera…

Pero tardó. Y justo en ese momento Félix apareció siendo arrastrado por Jessica.

-Mira, justo lo que esperaba ¡FÉLIX!

El nombrado levantó la cabeza al igual que Jessica, la cual frunció el ceño. ¿Quién interrumpía su "cita" con Félix?

Félix miro en dirección a donde había escuchado el grito, y pudo ver a Alya y Bridgette mirando en su dirección.

Alya estaba sonriendo con autosuficiencia y Bridgette tenía una cara de espanto y el rostro más pálido de lo normal. Lo cual alarmó a Félix. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a las chicas dejando a Jessica.

-¿Me necesitas para algo, Alya?

-Sí, mira, Bridgette no se siente bien, y me preguntaba si la podrías llevar a la enfermería, yo le avisaré a la profesora.

-¿Disculpa? Félix está conmigo. No puede andar con esa chica- señaló desdeñosamente a Bridgette lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a los otros tres.- Está ocupado conmigo y nuestra "cita". Así que si se siente tan mal, que se vaya. Y tú- señaló a Alya con el dedo- Báñate ¿quieres? Hueles a animal, es repugnante.

-¿Quién crees que eres para andar hablando así de Alya?- saltó Bridgette.

-¿Ves? No se siente tan mal si puede pararse así. Félix, vámonos- dijo jalándole el brazo a este.

Félix ya estaba harto. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bridgette le arrancó la mano del cuerpo de Félix. Lo pasó detrás de ella y encaró a Jessica.

-Déjalo en paz, ¿No ves que ya está harto?

-¿Y tú qué? Según he escuchado, lo acosas peor que yo.

-¿Eso importa? Déjalo en paz. A él y a Alya.

-¿Quien te crees que eres? Solo eres la sobrina de unos sucios panaderos, y, por lo que escuché no conoces a tus padres. De seguro, solo murieron para no tener que estar cerca de ti, como era de…

-Yo que tu, me alejaba corriendo.- le cortó Alya.

-¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso, Bridgette se le aventó encima a Jessica y la empezó a golpear salvajemente.

Félix estaba paralizado. La dulce Bridgette que constantemente lo acosa está golpeando a una chica.

Alya intentó detenerla.

-¡Bridgette¡ Deja a la chica, no solucionarás nada.

-¿Quieres ver que si?

Alya se detuvo de golpe. Una sonrisa lenta se acomodó en sus labios.

-Solo te advierto que Félix esta aquí.

Con esto, la ojiazul se detuvo. Miro a Félix y le sonrió.

-Hola, Félix, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Eh… yo… la verdad…

-Siento interrumpirte, pero estoy golpeando a una chica y detesto que me veas, ¿podrías irte?

-Ah… claro.. yo…

¡Félix, reacciona!"

-Bridgette ¿no crees que es suficiente? Deja a Jessica. Es desagradable verte golpeando a una chica que no hace nada por defenderse.

Algo en Bridgette reaccionó. Se levantó de golpe y se tapó la cara con las manos. Félix pudo ver como sus orejas estaban completamente rojas.

-Yo…Y-y-y-yo… ¡Lo siento¡

Y salió corriendo.

Alya suspiró y fue a levantar a Jessica del suelo, la chica estaba con un ojo morado, tenía sangre en el labio y el pelo completamente alborotado.

-Te dije que huyeras, Bridgette ama profundamente sus tíos, y sus padres es un tema bastante duro de hablar con ella. No te cuenta nada a menos que tengas confianza total con ella. Y tu, molesta compañera, no solo hablaste de ellos, insultaste a sus tíos. Te sugiero vayas a la enfermería a tratarte.

Y se fue a buscar a Bridgette.

Jessica estaba roja del coraje.

-¿!Que diablos le pasa a esa loca?¡

Lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño de Félix.

-Tal como lo dijo Alya es tu culpa. Ahora vete, me da asco verte.

Jessica se fue corriendo.

Cuando Félix estuvo solo, Plagg salió.

-Vaya, tu novia si que es bastante brutal.

-Es muy agresiva, si.

-¿Así que no niegas que es tu novia?

-Cállate.

Bridgette estaba muy avergonzada. Tikki estaba muy impresionada.

-No creí que la golpearas, en verdad amas mucho a tus tíos.

-Félix me vio, Félix me vio, Félix me vio…

Ese día Félix aprendió algo nuevo.

No hagas enojar a Bridgette.


End file.
